


记忆碎片

by Lotuseaterb



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotuseaterb/pseuds/Lotuseaterb
Summary: -





	记忆碎片

**Author's Note:**

> *非常粗俗的自嗨垃圾，猥琐，下品，第一人称，天雷慎入。  
> *血系+游戏+小说魔改。里面的E更偏向血系E。OOC，而且私设多如山。

[ACⅡ][FE] Pieces of Memory记忆碎片

“我们的生活真是美好啊。”我不由得发出一声喟叹。  
“是最好的才对，”艾吉奥纠正道，“真希望这样的生活永远不会改变。”  
“也希望它永远不会改变我们。”

　　我的弟弟艾吉奥出生的时候，我也才不过三岁，既不懂得事理，又没有清晰的记忆。我依稀记得经过母亲卧房时听到里头传来的痛呼声撕心裂肺，我呆愣地立在门口，面前的门半掩着，黑暗与血腥味仿佛来自深渊，无穷无尽，恰如死亡的恐惧令我在炎炎夏夜半身冰凉，然后安妮塔弯下腰，匆忙牵着我的手离开。  
　　就在这一天，我被告知从今往后便是奥迪托雷的长子，当时我的意识世界尚且混沌鸿蒙，却有种声音清晰无比地穿透迷雾而来，提醒我肩负着一种天赋的责任。  
　　关于艾吉奥的最初记忆就是这些了，也许还增加了点幻想的成分。后来我听母亲说，艾吉奥出生的时候既不会动也没有哭声，肢体苍白如同窒息的死婴，被我父亲强行唤回了人世。  
　　母亲讲这些的初衷，是希望艾吉奥懂得生养他的辛苦，以此教导我们不要惹事生非，增添他们的烦恼。这时我却想起那段模糊却又异常真切的记忆，然后愈发坚信我的弟弟曾经险些被死神掳去生命。我走上前去搂着母亲的脖子，亲吻她的脸颊，向她保证自己会做个乖孩子，像小佩德鲁乔那样乖，艾吉奥跟在我的身后有样学样。但是一觉醒来，我们就会忘记自己的承诺，将家里掀得底朝天。  
　　有好长一段时间，我都将这个小小婴孩视作脆弱无比的稀世奇珍，仿佛我盯着他多眨一下眼睛，他就会被我杀死，我甚至害怕得不敢触碰他柔嫩的皮肤——小孩子对死亡的理解总是夸张且不可理喻。至于后来降生在我们家的妹妹和小弟：克劳迪娅作为女孩（尽管她并不喜欢自身被束缚在世人对“女孩”的认知里）有着独属女孩的培养方式，而佩德鲁乔太羸弱也太年幼，以至于不能像我们一样嬉笑打闹。我和艾吉奥始终是最亲密的兄弟和伙伴，我们之间无话不谈。  
　　因为他出生时的这段经历，我们都很珍惜他，他是全家人的宝贝。他很喜欢粘着我，从他会走路的时候。他口中不停地叽里咕噜说着只有我才能听懂的话。  
　　等他长到七八岁的时候，已经显现出日后倾倒众多女性的端倪。他的脸蛋白净漂亮，睫毛纤长如同凝丝的琥珀，如果是你看见他那时的样子，也会觉得他如同天使。他的双唇擅吐花言巧语（我曾经亲眼见他夸赞老妪的优雅美丽，仿佛站在眼前的是妙龄少女），又大又圆的眼睛则让你相信这甜蜜的恭维是发自真心。柔软的棕发有如丝滑。  
　　他的这些甜言蜜语是跟谁学的呢？答案不言而喻。那时我已经十一岁，身高与日俱增，隐隐有些少年的模样，也继承了奥迪托雷家的好相貌。他喜欢跟在我的身后，拉着我的手不放，小小的手掌如同柔嫩的花瓣一般，又温又软，我握在手里，有种难以言表的自豪感。  
　　有一次，我们在奥迪托雷宫玩捉迷藏，我扮演的是捉人的“鬼”，其他伙伴则是被捉的“人”。我找到了所有的孩子，却唯独找不到艾吉奥，时间已经临近傍晚，我内心中失去他的恐惧已经盖过了被父母亲责罚的恐惧。我发了疯一般地找，最终在地窖里找到了已经睡着的艾吉奥。  
　　艾吉奥，我的宝贝弟弟，在寻找藏身之所的时候，他不小心跌进了地窖里，还扭伤了脚。他一边哭一边等我找他，最后哭累了就睡了过去。  
　　“艾吉奥，”我叫他的名字。“艾吉奥，艾——吉——奥。”  
　　当时月上中天，我把艾吉奥唤醒的时候，他的脸上还带着未干的泪痕，看起来格外委屈。看着他这个样子，所有的恐惧和罪恶感在我心中都柔软得一塌糊涂。我轻抚他的后背，低声安慰他，承诺我会永远保护他。他则紧紧搂我的脖子，惊魂未定。我将他背起来，沿着小路穿过花园，一时间成就感与歉疚交织收拢，全然地网罗住了我的心。  
　　我们过着最好的生活。我们是佛罗伦萨最富有的家族之一，拥护着所谓共和国的实际掌权者，作为交换，“伟大的”洛伦佐，“豪华者”洛伦佐，给予我们来自美第奇家族的庇护。虽然这庇护最终招致了我们的厄运——这些都是后话了。  
　　这座城市流行过的瘟疫多于老鼠身上的跳蚤。五岁那年我们举家去蒙特里久尼避难，路上看见穷苦人的尸体堆积如山，不计其数。坐在马车里时安妮塔远远地将那些穿着灰粗麻布的农妇指给我看，告诉我说佛罗伦萨的普通居民只能一家几口挤在同一个房间，有时甚至是同一张床上，房间低矮，散发恶臭。我那时太过年幼，还问她为什么那些人不搬到其他房间里去。  
　　而我们，我们的宫殿（Palazzo）是洛伦佐公爵赏赐给父亲的，1473年才彻底落成，由伟大的建筑师莱昂.巴蒂斯塔.阿尔贝蒂设计，他亦是一些教堂的设计师，不过自从十三岁起我就没有去过教堂了，所以他设计建造的教堂我并未参观过，提起他的名字不过是为了满足我那微不足道的虚荣心。我记得小时候常常流连于那些美丽的挂毯之间，想象上面绘着的图案究竟在讲述何样的故事，它们的毛料来自弗兰德斯，有的绣以金线和银线，这是最奢侈的珍藏品。我母亲经常资助一些画家和雕塑家，购买他们的作品装点门面。银镜从威尼斯被运来，瓷器则远自中国。我们身上的衣料柔软，昂贵而又鲜艳，家中的香料焚烧不断。每逢节日，又是另外一种盛况。  
　　当我意识到这点的时候，我开始像佛罗伦萨的其他花花公子一样夜不归宿、挥霍金钱，另有一项我十分热衷的趣事，那就是和其他自命不凡的贵族决斗，将他们揍得荣誉扫地、落荒而逃。我讨厌学习希腊文与拉丁文，也讨厌所谓的会计学和金融学。十九岁时父亲送我去美第奇银行当学徒，那样只会加重我的痛苦，坐在铁栏后面的我如同节日庆典献给美第奇的笼中困兽。为了解闷我搞出各种恶作剧，并乐得看见所有我的“同事”们洋相百出。  
　　鉴于我的斑斑劣迹，我成功被美第奇银行辞退，父亲转而开始对我进行另一种特殊“训练”，未来银行家的重任则落在了艾吉奥的肩上。但是由于我和艾吉奥的“亲密无间”，很快他也染上了“陋习”，刚开始是有样学样，后来颇有些青出于蓝而胜于蓝的架势。我们在夜晚悄悄溜出家门，狩猎，然后在天亮之际悄无声息地回来，我把父亲教给我的潜行技巧应用于实践，还教会了艾吉奥。  
　　艾吉奥刚十六岁，对所有人都热情洋溢，喜欢滔滔不绝地大声说话，让整个屋子都回荡着他的声音。他深知自己这张脸能够给自己带来的好处，于是到处拈花惹草，又很会说些蛊惑人心的甜言蜜语，女孩子们往往被他迷得晕头转向。他留了长发，对于佛罗伦萨的时髦发型来说过长了，时下留这种长发的男人并不多，因为打理起来不方便，而且也不够阳刚，甚至会成为打架时的“把柄”，被敌方狠狠攥在手里。但是他这种造型无疑更易讨得女孩的芳心。  
　　他正处于极其好胜而又敏感的时期，对于曾经粘着我寸步不离的往事他矢口否认，并且威胁我不准再提，他面红耳赤的样子太过可爱，让我忍不住想进一步捉弄他，不过这么做也会让我吃到苦头，他像炸毛的猫一般亮出爪子和牙齿。  
　　经由友人的介绍，我认识了一些相当不错的……娈童。一些漂亮的少年，有着像女人一样的柔软身段和曼妙的嗓音，他们用嘴和屁眼吸起男人的鸡巴来也如女人那般销魂蚀骨，发出的浪叫如同催情剂，足以让你一硬再硬。他们留着精致的卷发，束腰外衣时髦而又艳丽，穿着长筒袜的腿修长纤细，走在路上如同牝鸡搔首弄姿，在享受全世界的赞美和注视。  
　　佛罗伦萨对鸡奸者的惩罚仍旧严厉，但是那些鼓吹仿古之风的艺术家们对与美少年的柏拉图之爱情有独钟，我等俗人则全然是为了寻求刺激和征服的快感：我的阴茎就像一把武器，刺入那些男人的内里。修道士谴责这种“败坏的风俗”，说这是“与魔鬼性交”，还说：“鸡奸者将会在地狱中腐烂，乃是为他们好，因为他们背信弃义地破坏了自然本身”，诸如此类的屁话多得不胜枚举。我想他们纯粹是酸葡萄心理，因为他们不敢直面自己的龌龊心思，所以既怕女人又怕男人，但是如果他们体验一把这种快感，就会知道天堂不在狂信者精神错乱的谵妄幻想里，地狱也不在男人的屁眼和女人的阴道里。  
　　如果令品行高洁的虔信者来评定我的作为，那么我确实是个罪人。但我也听说过生前狡诈成性的“恰莱培托”死后反被追封成圣的故事，来生的福报太过虚无缥缈，倒不如现世的享乐来得直观可见，及时行乐会觉让人觉得一切永无止尽。  
　　试想一个活得如履薄冰的信徒，他的罪恶记录仿若白纸，那么他定会因最细微的无心之失而担惊受怕，因为哪怕是小小的一笔在白纸上都是最显眼的污迹。而我，我生来背负滔天原罪，又犯下纵欲、饕餮、傲慢、贪婪等诸多罪行，还有数以万计的琐屑之罪，恐怕记录我罪恶的清单要从原动天垂到第九层地狱里，边上还写满各种密密麻麻的注脚，生有百口的米迦勒，也要毫不停顿地宣读上三天三夜。  
　　我并非引以为傲，只是像我这样的人在这座城市不计其数，但丁也说佛罗伦萨的名号在地狱里无比响亮，近两百年过去，它的“威名”只会有增无减。按照他的说法，倘若鸡奸真的是一种罪恶，那么地狱的第七层肯定早已给我留好了位置，大限来临之际，说不定我还会发现身边挤满了熟人。  
　　我借着夜色回来，酒足饭饱，还带着另一种层面上的满足。从老桥回到奥迪托雷宫的时候太阳还没有升起，但是天空已经有了微蒙的亮意，借着熹微的晨光，勉强能够看清物事。赶在清晨回家，可以在接受一天的训练之前睡个回笼觉。  
　　我本以为自己是起得最早的那群人，教堂的钟声还没有敲响，我看见妓女三三两两地踩着影子败兴而归，交班的城市守卫用推搡路人来发泄他们的不满。但是艾吉奥比我早一步回家，当我准备悄无声息地走上台阶的时候，他已经在那里等我了，看见我错愕的表情，他对我露出得意的微笑。  
　　“你不该出现在这里，宝贝弟弟，你该去上床睡觉。”我提醒道。  
　　他置若罔闻：“你去了哪里？”  
　　“你不该知道的地方。”  
　　“可我知道，费德里科，”他嘴角的笑意扩大了几分。从什么时候开始他学会这样坏笑的？什么时候开始他学会威胁我、直呼我的名字，而不是跟在我的屁股后面叫我哥哥？那仿佛已经是很久远的事情了，“你去了老桥，还和一群男人互插屁眼。”  
　　“你跟踪了我，艾吉奥？”我们的谈话声很轻，但是叫出艾吉奥的名字时我刻意压低的声音还是吓到了他，我从来没有用这样严厉的语气叫过他的名字。  
　　“不是我，但现在我知道了你的秘密，”艾吉奥狡黠地说，“虽然我还没想到怎样利用它。现在，我困了，”他说得轻描淡写，仿佛知道了一个无足轻重的事，过几天就会忘记。我能寄希望于他过几天就会忘记吗？他打了一个呵欠，“费德里科，晚安。”  
　　他轻推了我一把，擦着我的身边走过，转头时发辫的尾梢扫过肩膀，蹭在我袒露的胸口上，那种微痒的触动如同一小团火焰一路烧下去。他踩着轻盈的脚步，得意的样子像是翘尾巴的猫。我愣怔地看着他的背影，眼睛在他的屁股上移不开，一个危险的欲望在我的内心发酵。纵然是我这样罪孽深重的人，也因着这陡生的邪恶想法而恐惧起来。  
　　那是我的弟弟，费德里科。我对自己说，我爱他如同，如同……  
　　如同爱我自己，我希望他永远像这样无忧无虑。  
　　我心不在焉，烦躁，粗鲁。我在操那些男孩的时候，想的却是我的弟弟。我们一同长大，关系比任何人都要亲密，而我的弟弟比他们都要俊美——所以，为什么我还在操这些丑陋的、庸俗的人呢？谁知道他们几时长出脓包，又会不会传染给我呢？  
　　就在那个“偶遇”事件后不久的夜晚，我独自一人坐在屋顶上，用双臂向后支撑身体，惬意地伸展双腿，看着在无云的夜晚格外清透明亮的星子。然后……我的弟弟，我一直不想面对的人也爬了上来，在夜风中他的发梢拂动，呼吸无羁，毛孔舒逸。  
　　我尴尬得无言以对。  
　　令我意想不到的是，他若无其事地靠过来枕上我的大腿，表现得如此司空见惯，一如过去无数个再普通不过的夜晚，也仿佛令我尴尬的一切尚未发生。他甚至没有多分我一眼，而是双眼径直地望向星空，睫毛如蝶翼，扇起的气流在我的内心变成穿梭呼啸的风。  
　　我们早已不是孩子，寻常的兄弟也不会做这种事。“艾吉奥。”我叫他的名字，伸手摸他的头发，他坐起身来扭头看着我，良久过后，双手拽着我的衣领猛然靠近，一个吻落在我的嘴唇上。  
　　我是他的哥哥，做这档子事也是他的前辈，自然不能甘拜下风。我托着他的后颈，将这个吻加深。我们吻得如同野兽角力，却还要卖弄毕生所学，温存得如同舌尖舞蹈，直到舌头僵硬、口腔酸麻。克劳迪娅站在下面喊我们的名字，说母亲叫我们下去。  
　　此时我回想起这个吻，他身上的气息仿佛就萦绕在我的鼻尖。艾吉奥，我低声念着这个名字，一个元音起始，舌尖触碰牙关，再以另一个元音结尾。艾吉奥，艾-吉-奥。我的舌头与声带藏着十六年所有的肌肉记忆，不假思索，如此自然。“艾吉奥”的肛门柔韧紧致，肠壁温暖潮湿，全然包裹着我。我低沉地发出一声喟叹，脑中的空白渐渐散去。黑暗中我身下的男妓贾科莫问我：“艾吉奥难道不是你的弟弟吗？”  
　　我兴致全无，十几分钟后沮丧地出现在被月光照亮的路上，途径圣三大殿，穿过它面前的广场，视线之内奥迪托雷宫大门前的火把明亮地燃烧着，可我内心没有一点归家的喜悦。不多时所有的狐朋狗友都会知道，我在插别人的屁股的时候叫的却是我弟弟的名字。他们会拿我取乐，还会露骨地将这件事“暗示”给艾吉奥。我该怎么面对他？短短几日里混乱层出不穷，令我烦躁得想抓头皮。要是那天我没有撞见艾吉奥就好了，我本可以跳上房檐回到自己房间的。  
　　陷进床里的时候，我凝望着黑寂的虚空出神，我想，我不是没有幻想过操自己的弟弟。我曾幻想过自己掰开他的屁股，把他操得浪叫连连，想到这里的时候，我突然感到身侧的床因着不轻的重量而略略下陷，扭过头去，在涣散的灯光中看见艾吉奥正准备踢掉自己的靴子，其光晕零星落在我的眼睫上，宛如朦胧的梦境。我神思恍惚，以为是意识游离在半梦半醒间所产生的幻觉，于是下意识地叫出了他的名字。  
　　“艾吉奥……？”  
　　我猛地觉察出当中的不对之处，于是立刻清醒，从床上坐起来：“你来我房间做什么？”  
　　他没有理我，而是专心对付自己的靴子。他用一只脚的靴尖踩着另一只的靴跟，稍稍褪下一点后开始胡踢乱蹬，想要把整只靴子甩出去。这种充满孩子气的偷懒做法有时会奏效，但这次反而招致了更多麻烦，非但没有把及膝的长靴甩掉，反而使脚卡在了靴筒中较为柔软的革质部分，从我的角度看去，他突兀的两只肩胛骨和背肌的线条在灯光的描摹下几乎一览无余。  
　　我托着他的腿弯，另一只手替他把靴筒上用作束紧的扣带解开，然后去褪他的靴子，接着是另一只。等到终于将他的小腿解放出来的时候，我反而不想就此放手了。我抬头看他，发现他也在看着我，烛焰在他的眼底灼灼跳跃，眼神里暗含着一种新奇的期待。目光交接的那一刻，我们两个心照不宣。  
　　——说点什么吧。  
　　“半夜三更不睡觉，我猜你不是为了跟我‘秉烛夜谈’的吧，弟弟？”  
　　他笑嘻嘻地对我说：“我来看看你拿什么‘封’住我的口。”  
　　“你说的是哪个‘口’呢？”我扯下他的裤子，捏他挺翘结实的屁股。  
　　“都要，这得看你的本事了，费德里科。要知道，封的口越多，秘密泄露出去的可能性就越小。”  
　　“啊，真是贪得无厌的家伙！”我假意嗔怪道。  
　　“好了，现在来谈谈怎么封我的口吧。”他扬起下巴，很可爱地歪着头。表情洋洋自得。  
　　如此淫言秽语助长了我们的兴致。我们彼此知根知底，我明知他绝不会将此事告发到父亲那里去。我们只是试图给这荒唐透顶的行径冠以合理的借口罢了。我将他剥了个精光，期间因为太过急切而扯坏了他的衬衣袖口上的蕾丝花边，他瞪着我（这时我发现他的眼睛尤其好看，情绪生动，流光溢彩），其愤怒不啻于后来我无意弄疼他的内里。  
　　他的肛门吸吮着我的阴茎，紧接着柔嫩的肠壁围攻上来，想要将我层层绞杀。我如遭雷击，耳中嗡地一声，头皮隐隐发炸。欣快感如同虫噬一般酥麻，渐次积累加深。我加大抽查的力度，他则不得要领地挺送迎合，他的皮肤在我的抚摸下发热，就好像我的手里燃烧着火，将他脸颊和单薄的眼皮烧得泛红，唾液滚烫。  
　　试想两个身体里流着全然相同的血脉，当这两具身体交合的时候，一个人的阴茎进入另一个人的身体，通过他们体液*的沟通而找到了统一。这种与生俱来的、紧密相系的亲和力，这种人力难以抗拒的本能，难道不是一种天意？若有人理解这种感受，定然也会理解此刻的欢愉。  
　　蜡烛燃烧得只剩下一小截，在犹疑不决中将尽未尽，我俩的黑影在墙上跳动着，恰如紧紧相拥的魔鬼，我将它吹熄，让一切重归黑寂，然后心满意足地任他枕着臂弯睡去。又到了破晓歌中的分别时刻，窗外隐约透出微弱的天光。  
　　父亲刚从米兰回来的时候，我们正在书房里下象棋，母亲则在一边做着刺绣。作为一个新手，艾吉奥下得不错，可是比起我来还差得很远。早先我们已经约定好，倘若我赢了，他就得给我口，他赢了则反之，所以我们都很看重这场比赛的输赢。他的国王即将被我将死，我笑着看他举棋不定的样子，面对眼前无可挽回的败局反复思量无果，艾吉奥抬眼望见我对他露出的坏笑，终于不甘心地推倒了面前代表国王的棋子。  
　　那时我们不知道的是，两天前，圣斯特凡诺日，米兰公爵加莱亚佐.马里亚.斯福尔扎遇刺倒在教堂的地砖上，正如艾吉奥的棋子被推翻在棋盘。世界正在悄然改变，身周暗流涌动，而我们却太年轻了，太年轻以至于相信美好的生活会永远持续下去。但如果是你坐在散发着温厚气息的书房里，任由阳光透过窗棂照耀在头顶，与最爱的家人共度宁静祥和的午后，连时间的流逝都忘记，你也会觉得这样美好的生活会一直持续下去。  
　　“艾吉奥，”父亲叫他的名字，教他棋盘上的制胜之道，而他恨不得早点离开棋盘桌，站起身来向父亲问好，我们依次给了父亲一个拥抱。  
　　从书房里出来，克劳迪娅截住我和艾吉奥，狐疑地在我们身上来回睃巡。她那时刚和多维奇家的小子订了婚（虽然我和艾吉奥都不很待见他，但是难得克劳迪娅喜欢），披散的黑发如今学着母亲的样子束进发网里，两边各有一绺打着卷儿垂在耳侧。尽管依旧是个纤弱的少女，却隐隐有了些未来女主人的威严，我们并排站在奥迪托雷家的大小姐面前，接受她目光的审讯。她对我们如此评价：“真奇怪，你们最近的关系好得如胶似漆。”  
　　“比如胶似漆更好呢，亲爱的妹妹，”我亲昵地伸过胳膊搭上艾吉奥的肩膀，“我们亲密‘无间’。”  
　　“所以，为什么？”作为一个早慧的少女，她的精明和她的自负一样咄咄逼人，“我原以为你们成天腻在一起的日子已经过去了，结果你们一如既往地又愚蠢又令人肉麻。”  
　　“那是因为我找到了另一种‘深入’了解艾吉奥的方式，并且重新认识到了他的可爱之处……”  
　　“操你（Forttiti），”艾吉奥瞪了我一眼，转而面对克劳迪娅：“克劳迪娅，你为什么不去看看父亲呢？”  
　　“我正打算去，是你们并排着走挡住我的去路。”  
　　“一定是你胖了，”艾吉奥揶揄道，看来他既会讨女孩欢心，又深谙怎样惹恼一个妙龄少女，“我早就建议过你不要吃那么多甜食的。”  
　　“你这么告诉我只是因为你想吃，你这个幼稚鬼。”这次克劳迪娅没有发怒，她只是鼻子出气轻蔑地哼了一声，然后猛推我和艾吉奥，在我们侧开身体的时候从中间穿过去。  
　　目送克劳迪娅的背影扬长而去，艾吉奥拉着我飞快地跑回他的房间，我们两个傻兮兮地笑个不停。笑够了之后我用后背抵上门，因着屋内微凉的空气和随时可能被捉个现行的刺激感而精神振奋。艾吉奥掏出我的阴茎，附身张口相就，舌尖抵着我的尿口，然后口腔内壁包裹着我的阴茎，慢条斯理地吸吮舔弄，舌头笨拙地在口腔中滑动，略微粗糙的舌面蹭着我的阴茎，不多时便因着舌头的酸胀而流下涎水。这点力度太轻了，欲火一旦被撩拨起来，便到了不发泄出来不罢休的地步。  
　　起先我还耐心地等待着，但是快感还未聚集起来便熄灭下去，我抓着他前额的头发，深深地戳进他的咽喉，他因生理性反胃而溢出泪水，糊得发丝满脸都是。他神情恍惚，失焦的双眼全然忠实地反射着我的曲面倒影。这种眼神令我心中的邪火燃烧得更加激烈。  
　　射出来时，我的大脑仿佛被抽成真空。  
　　　　他泛着水光的嘴唇经由润湿色泽格外嫣红，嘴边还淌着唾液和精液的混合物。他的脸颊潮红，泪眼迷蒙，就像被我狠狠地欺负了一回。我回过神来，发现自己的手掌中还躺着几根被我用力过猛拽下的头发。  
　　艾吉奥也看见了我手里的发丝，他谴责我的粗鲁行径，警告我没有下次，另外补充说我的精液“非常难喝”。  
　　“没有下次”只是空话，因为他热衷于引诱我，我也乐得如此。最终我们“不知羞耻的行为”（语自克劳迪娅，她厌倦了帮我们打掩护）引起了母亲的注意，她警告我们不要总是把粗鄙之语（诸如鸡巴”、“屁眼”此类充满性暗示的词汇）挂在嘴边。但是，鉴于我们在她眼中始终是孩子，她以为这只是我们证明自己生理上已然成熟的方式。  
　　从米兰回来，父亲只是在家稍作停留，很快他又要动身去威尼斯，那段时间他出奇地忙碌。为使父亲在家中安享片刻的宁静，他回来的头几天我们都老实本分地待在家里。父亲出发的那天晚上，艾吉奥便按捺不住地溜出家门。我利用父亲教的跟踪技巧悄悄地跟着他，看见他召集一群打手去了老桥。  
　　艾吉奥在那里被维埃里.帕齐扔来的石块划破了嘴，他自己不甚在意，但是我不禁火冒三丈。费德里科，你来做什么？艾吉奥问我。——来看看宝贝弟弟有没有学会照顾自己。我回答。将维埃里揍跑后，我看着那道血流不止的伤口，急于带他去看医生，他晕乎乎地跟在我后面。  
　　医生穿好肠线，准备为艾吉奥缝合伤口。我担心艾吉奥会为此而破了相，因为我记得在蒙特里久尼见过马里奥叔叔的一个疤脸属下，那道疤就像艾吉奥一样伤在唇部，由于瘢痕的挛缩，他的大半齿龈都暴露在外，如同呲牙咧嘴一般狰狞。如此阴森可怖，以至于在我幼小的心灵留下不可磨灭的阴影，十多年过去，那张脸依旧清晰可见。  
　　“麻烦给他缝得好看点，”我对着医生双手合十，“这张美丽的脸是他唯一的财产！”  
　　“伤口不深，”透过鸟嘴面具上的那对镜片，医生用看祸害的眼神看着我们，语调毫无起伏，“如果对伤口保持清洁、没有感染并且恢复良好的话，只会有一道不甚明显的疤，不会留下瘢痕组织。”  
　　缝好伤口以后，医生将我们赶走。如果没有当中的这点插曲，今晚过得堪称愉快。为了给回家的途中找些乐子，我们比赛爬上圣三大殿旁边的塔楼。我不时停下来等他，调侃他像只小乌龟，然后站在边缘向他伸出手来。  
　　我扶他站稳，并肩在塔楼的顶端迎光而立。远方的亚诺河波光粼粼，佛罗伦萨的睡脸笼罩在如水温柔的夜色中安稳地沉眠，仿佛对方才发生的事情一无所知。艾吉奥的发顶落满月色，那圈淡淡的光泽如同加百列的银色光轮。  
　　“我们的生活真是美好啊。”我不由得发出一声喟叹。  
　　“是最好的才对，”艾吉奥纠正道，“真希望这样的生活永远不会改变。”  
　　“也希望它永远不会改变我们。”  
　　一切又恢复沉默，我们交换了一个情难自尽的亲吻。  
　　父亲结束了威尼斯之行，回来时身负重伤。听医生说利器造成的伤深入父亲的胸腔，险些伤及心脏。我们急于为他分忧。母亲告诉我们，弗朗西斯科.德.帕齐参与暗杀米兰公爵加莱亚佐的计划，他已被捕入狱，其罪证就掌握在父亲的手中，等到洛伦佐公爵回来，父亲就会作为关键证人出席审判。  
　　艾吉奥被父亲派去送信。晚间时候，美第奇手下的马费神父带着一群披坚执锐的城市警卫闯入奥迪托雷宫，我敌不过他们，只能跑来为父亲通风报信。  
　　在那时我深刻地意识到，自己还是太过年轻了。因为我一边为自己的慌乱懊丧不已，一边又不可抑制地张皇失措。我冲进父亲的办公室，呼吸紊乱，声音颤抖。父亲按着我的肩膀，对我吩咐道：“我需要依靠你，你是最年长的。照顾好家人。  
　　我是最年长的，帮助父亲保护家人，是我作为长子与生俱来的责任。这份觉悟是在艾吉奥作为我的弟弟降临人世的时候就已经产生了的。父亲冲着我微微颔首，神色镇静。他一定是看到了我眼中的一闪而过的振奋。我转身下楼与他们继续周旋，与此同时，在我的身后，父亲已经从暗门离开了。  
　　回忆止于此处。  
　　而现在，我站在绞架下，颈间套着绞索，脚下的活门随时会打开。一切美好的回忆都化作虚无的泡影，只怪我肆意挥霍过去，并未好好珍惜。这座城市的“正义旗手”阿尔贝蒂既已宣判罪名，无人会倾听绞架之下的“罪人”为自己所发出的辩护之辞，奥迪托雷们的声音在群情激愤中孱弱得如同羔羊。但是我想，这座城市会记住所有人的作为。好好地记着。  
　　艾吉奥因着送信而逃过一劫，这就是命运吧。惟愿艾吉奥能够活下去，这个始终让我牵挂、本该由我保护的少年。也许我注定不能在他的生命中占据太多，也许随着时间推移关于我的记忆也会渐渐让位给其他人，也许……  
　　但我将始终爱他，以一颗鲜红如火的心，以短暂得近乎稍纵即逝的生命，以地狱中永恒受苦的灵魂。  
—后记—  
　　奥迪托雷们的尸体被运往亚诺河边，城市守卫们等待着进一步命令，这决定着这些尸体的最终去向。生命的迹象已经从他们身上全然地流失了，在闷热的夏季散发出刺鼻的腐味。生前风光无限的显赫贵族如今却落得死无葬身之地，这就是命运吧，守卫们不无唏嘘地想。  
　　他们继续夜巡，以防“可疑人士”靠近这些尸体。但是就在他们走远后不久，从尸体旁的干草垛里悄无声息地钻出一个人影来。此人穿着白色的长袍，宽大的兜帽遮住了半张脸。在确定四周已经安全后，他摘下兜帽，露出了一张满布哀痛的脸。从面相来看，他分明还是个孩子。  
　　艾吉奥丝毫不理会尸体散发出的异味，尽管悲痛欲绝，却没有时间停下来作最后的告别，就连积聚在眼眶中的泪水，也因着遮挡视线之故，被他很快的擦去。动作要快，此刻的他身无长物，仅有一把残剑和一对肉拳，如果被守卫发现，不但无法达成复仇，就连他自己的生命都要受到威胁。  
　　他将亲人们的尸体抱上船，解开绳索，最后朝着船舱扔了一个火把，让它们在剧烈的热与灼人的光中沿着亚诺河水顺流而下。  
　　艾吉奥戴上兜帽，无限的眷恋与无边的仇恨，两种情感复杂地交织在那双经由火光映照，略微透出金色的眼底。而后他匆匆地消失在了阴影之间。

Ps：米兰公爵加莱亚佐.马里亚.斯福尔扎（艾吉奥未来情人凯特琳娜的父亲）死于1476年12月，《血系》中为剧情需要提前一年发了便当，这篇也是。反正都是魔改，通篇也全是魔改，包括佛罗伦萨是否在15世纪发生过鼠疫我也不知道QwQ请不要在意这些细节~~~~~~~


End file.
